Cold floors
by MirandaLaBizca
Summary: Chloé se tensa en cuanto Adrien lanza sus brazos alrededor de ella en un abrazo. Es presa del pánico en el corto momento antes de devolver el abrazo. Cuando ella envuelve sus brazos alrededor de él, todo se desmorona."No sé cómo ayudar." Él murmura, su voz ronca. "No sé cómo ser un buen amigo." (Traducción)


**Aclaración: Este fic no me pertenece. Este fic es una traducción de "cold floors" de la autora "demifics" que pueden encontrar aquí en fanfiction.**

* * *

 **Para: Chlo**

 **De: Adri**

Lo siento por ser un mal amigo.

 **Para: Adri**

 **De: Chlo**

¿Qué?

 **Para: Chlo**

 **De: Adri**

No es nada, lo siento.

 **Para: Adri**

 **De: Chlosub**

Adrien, no soy estúpida.

Tu no me mandas mensajes primero

Nunca.

¿Sucedió algo?

¿Alguien te dijo que eras un mal amigo?

De quién es la vida que tengo que arruinar.

 **Para: Chlo**

 **De: Adri**

Chloe no

En realidad, no es nada importante.

Yo sólo quería disculparme, porque realmente no he sido el mejor amigo desde que comencé la escuela. Y eso no es justo para ti.

 **Para: Adri**

 **De: Chlo**

Bueno, sí,

En serio, por qué estas tratando de mentirme.

Sabes que no puedes.

Sé que eres mejor que CUALQUIERA

Voy a llamarte.

Espera, no, voy a ir. Tienes la tarde libre, yo sé que lo haces.

 **Para: Chlo**

 **De: Adri**

No

Tú no vas a venir.

En serio, nada pasó. Yo sólo… me di cuenta que he sido una especie de horrible amigo.

 **Para: Adri**

 **De: Chlo**

OH DIOS MÍO ¡NO LO ERES!

Mientras más protestes más rápido voy a estar ahí

—«·»—

Adrien levanta la vista de su libro de texto de física cuando tocan con fuerza su puerta. Mientras que agradece la distracción -las palabras han estado nadando y fundiéndose juntas en un arremolinado baile- le había dicho que no viniera.

Plagg se queja desde donde está acomodado en el pelo de Adrien. "Dile que se vaya"

Chloé toca de nuevo, gritando. "¡No voy a irme!"

Adrien estaría preocupado de que ella de alguna manera oyó a Plagg, si no fuera porque él apenas puede escucharlo murmurando para sí mismo. "No voy a conseguir nunca que se vaya, tú sabes eso" Adrien susurra.

"Tú _no quieres_ hablar con ella" Plagg protesta.

Él no quiere. No realmente. Lo que en realidad quiere es sentarse en su cama y no hacer nada, pero la preocupación y el pánico y el odio así mismo por no ser capaz de hacer más… Pero si Chloé es algo, ella es obstinada. *

Adrien se levanta. Plagg toma la indirecta y baja de la cabeza de Adrien para esconderse bajo una almohada y tratar de seguir durmiendo.

"Te dije que no vinieras." Adrien dice mientras abre la puerta.

Chloé alza una ceja y cruza sus brazos "¿Qué pasó?"

"Ya te lo dije, no pasó nada."

Ella rueda sus ojos. "Es realmente lindo como piensas que puedes mentirme. ¿Fue Nino? ¿Alya? _¿Marinette?"_ Ella se inclina hacia adelante a la defensiva, sus uñas clavándose en sus brazos.

Él aprieta sus manos en puños. "¡No! ¡Nadie me dijo que yo era un mal amigo! Yo sólo…" Él mira lejos, la tensión abandonando sus hombros mientras dice. "No lo sé."

Chloé deja caer sus brazos. "Vamos, Adri. ¿Qué pasa?"

Hay algo acerca de la manera en que lo dice, en la mirada vulnerable en su rostro. Porque de repente tienen diez años de nuevo. Están acurrucados juntos detrás del sofá, los lujosos tacones de Chloé y la arrugada corbata de él en el suelo frente a ellos. Ella limpiando sus ojos y sollozando, apretando el collar de su madre en su mano. Él aprieta la mano libre de ella.* Eso y sus costados presionados juntos eran el único calor en la habitación. El frío del suelo calando en sus huesos.

Las madres pueden irse.

Los padres pueden no preocuparse.

Las madres pueden desvanecerse en las sombras y distantes memorias, con sólo el apagado destello de las sonrisas en las fotografías dejadas atrás.

Los padres pueden intentar. Los padres pueden fallar. Los padres pueden pensar que todo se resuelve con dinero y juguetes.

Y los padres-

A veces los niños pueden escabullirse de la cena para compartir historias detrás del sillón. Pueden encontrar consuelo en el otro y, finalmente, volver a sentir de nuevo.

Y los padres no se darán cuenta hasta después de una hora.

Chloé se tensa en cuanto Adrien lanza sus brazos alrededor de ella en un abrazo. Es presa del pánico en el corto momento antes de devolver el abrazo. Cuando ella envuelve sus brazos alrededor de él, todo se desmorona.

"No sé cómo ayudar." Él murmura, su voz ronca. "No sé cómo ser un buen amigo."

"Basura." Chloé dice bruscamente. Ella se separa del abrazo, agarrando a Adrien por el brazo. Cierra la puerta detrás de ella y lo arrastra detrás del sillón. Se deja caer en el suelo y lo jala hacía abajo, junto a ella, tirando de su brazo. Se apoya contra el respaldo del sillón. "Tú eres probablemente el mejor amigo que nunca he tenido."

Adrien observa como ella, subconscientemente, roza sus dedos contra su collar. Él deja caer su mirada. "No se siente así."

"Por qué no."

No es una pregunta. Está demandando que se lo diga. Ya no está dándole vueltas y él sabe que no puede salir de la conversación. Estaba condenado desde el minuto que mandó el mensaje primero. Él elige permanecer en silencio por unos pocos segundos más.

Chloé suspira. "Mira, si no hubiera algo de qué hablar, nunca me hubieras escribido. En realidad, no hemos hablado _en meses_."

"Lo siento." Su voz ahogada. Y si piensa en algo demasiado fuerte, él siente que podría comenzar a llorar.

Ella se suaviza. "La culpa es tanto tuya como mía. Tú no sabías que en la escuela yo…" Ella bufa y sacude su cabeza. "Deberíamos estar hablando de ti. _Dime._ "

Adrien cierra sus ojos. Hay tantas cosas que pasan en su cabeza justo ahora. "Yo… Alg- algo pasó con Marinette. No sé qué, solo sé que ella está realmente preocupada Y yo no ¿…no sé cómo ayudar? Yo solo-" Él apoya su frente entre sus manos. "Alya sabe exactamente que hacer. Nino sabe exactamente qué decir. Y y-yo creo ¿Podría estar empeorándolo? No sé cómo hacer que se sienta mejor o simplemente estar _ahí_ para ella y no sólo eso, yo-"

 _No puede decírtelo._

Algo ha estado pasando con Ladybug. Y no va a decírselo a Chat. Ella sólo le da tristes sonrisas y pretende que todo está bien. Y tiene sesiones de fotos y tareas y es sólo que él está tan _estresado_.

"Soy una horrible persona."

Chloé agarra sus muñecas. Él levanta la cabeza para mirarla. Ella tiene un brillo en sus ojos y una expresión endurecida en su rostro. "Dilo una vez más, Adrien Agreste."

Él parpadea, sus ojos húmedos. "Y-yo… ¿soy una horrible persona?"

Ella aprieta con fuerza sus muñecas. "No _, no lo eres_. No eres una horrible persona, y tú nunca lo serás."

"Pero-"

"Las demás personas no definen tu valor." La voz de Chloé está controlada. "Y no es culpa tuya si no puedes ayudar, o si no puedes encargarte de alguien."

Adrien sacude su cabeza. " _Puedo_ manejarlo, quiero hacerlo."

Ella lo mira. "Si también estás atrapado en arenas movedizas, vas a tener un momento difícil tratando de sacar a alguien de ahí."

Él la mira con sorpresa.

Chloé lo suelta y se hunde de nuevo en el sillón. "Lo sé, buen consejo de alguien que no tiene amigos reales ¿eh?"

"No, eso no-"

Ella le dio una silenciosa mirada. "Vamos, ¿A quién quieres engañar? Sabrina me sigue alrededor porque le doy cosas. Yo no… Yo quiero ser su amiga, pero no sé cómo hacerlo, ella tiene su propia cosa rara ¿…tipo de adoración cosa pasando? _Lo que sea_. Y tú-" Ella desvía la mirada. "No somos realmente amigos nunca más." Ríe amargamente. "Quiero decir, ¿Alguna vez lo fuimos?"

"Sí." Él dice con firmeza. Porque ¿Cómo eso es incluso una pregunta? "Por supuesto que lo somos."

"Seguro." Ella se aleja un poco, como si el no fuera a darse cuenta. "Porque lo amigos de verdad nunca cuelgan y se pegan sobre el otro y fangirlean sobre ellos. Y no hacen lo demás incómodo y-"

Adrien envuelve sus brazos alrededor de Chloé, enterrando su cara en el hueco de su cuello.

Han pasado demasiado tiempo sentados en esa posición. Todo por malas razones. Malos días, malas noches, discusiones, padres ausentes, aniversarios, cumpleaños olvidados, cajas de ropa para regalar, vieja joyería encontrada en un polvoriento cajón.

"Lo siento, soy una horrible persona." Chloé susurra. Ella descansa su mejilla contra la parte superior de la cabeza de Adrien. "Siento que soy tan ... _yo_." Su voz se eleva, como siempre lo hace cuando está a punto de llorar.

Los dos conocen los patrones de los unos a otros de sus voces y lágrimas y sus tristezas.

"Ambos somos malos amigos" Adrien murmura. "Podríamos ser mejor."

Ella se ríe con la voz ronca. "Tú eres el mejor, Adri. No pienso que podrías."

"Siempre puedo hacerlo mejor. Soy egoísta y celoso e imprudente-"

"Y haces horribles juegos de palabras."

El ríe secamente. "Puedo hacerlo mejor. Y tú también puedes. Nosotros podemos conseguirlo juntos."

Chloé voltea su cabeza, descansando un poco más su frente en la cabeza de él. "No puedo." Su voz se tambalea peligrosamente. "Y-yo he estado comportándome así alrededor de todo mundo por tanto tiempo. Nadie lo creería. Sólo sería otro acto." Su voz es alta y ligeramente histérica y él puede sentir sus lágrimas deslizándose de su cara en su pelo.

"Yo _lo voy_ a creer." Promete.

"¿Por qué?" Chloé suena perdida. Chloé nunca está perdida. "¿Por qué harías eso? Tienes _amigos_. ¿Qué razón tienes si yo nunca-? No soy sólo horrible para otras personas, soy horrible _para ti._ "

"Porque te conozco, Chlo"

"Yo saboteo y lastimo y molesto y- soy un _monstruo_."

Adrien sólo la sostiene, hasta que sus hipidos disminuyen. "No eres un monstruo." Él dice suavemente. "Sólo eres una adolescente. Una adolescente que está creciendo y aprendiendo. Una adolescente que ha ido a través de un montón de cosas. Y necesita mucho apoyo y un mejor amigo que el que tiene."

Ella lo empuja juguetonamente. "Cállate. Podrías hacerlo mejor que yo"

Él afloja su agarre para mirarla. "No quiero"

Los labios de Chloé tiemblan. "Eres un idiota." Dice temblorosamente. "Asqueroso."

Adrien sonríe. Lo peor ha pasado.

"Además." Ella dice con un encogimiento de hombros. "Tal vez no quiero a un amigo que corre alrededor de París en un _traje de gato de cuero_."

" _¡¿Qué?!"_ Adrien salta lejos, capturando su brazo mientras que cae hacía atrás.

Chloé le sonríe malvadamente mientras amplía sus ojos. "Oh, ¿Se suponía que yo no sabía eso? _¿Chat Noir?_ "

Él la mira con los ojos anchos. "¿Cómo tú-? Eso no…"

Ella bufa. "Ni siquiera intentas negarlo. _Wow_ "

Adrien sacude su cabeza. "No realmente ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?"

Chloé sacude su pelo. "¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Era difícil?"

"Sí."

"Adrien, me recogiste y me pusiste en el elevador. Eso _no_ es algo que nadie más haría. ¿Y piensas que no me daría cuenta de lo raro que estabas actuando cuando estábamos atrapados en esa fotografía? Por favor." Ella rueda sus ojos.

Él le parpadea. "¿Eso es todo?"

"Bueno, eso y tú cosa rara voladora no es muy buena escondiéndose y moviéndose lejos de la vista rápidamente."

Las cejas de Adrien se disparan hacía arriba. "¡¿Plagg?!"

Chloé se encoge los hombros. "Mi pregunta es ¿Cómo nadie más sabía antes? Es decir, no eres sutil."

"Uh…"Él la mira boquiabierto por un momento. Definitivamente no pensaba que Chloé sería la primera en averiguarlo, pero probablemente debería haber sabido.

Ella sonríe y extiende su dedo menique. "No lo voy a contar."

Adrien envuelve su meñique alrededor del de ella. "¿Cruzando tú corazón y la esperanza hasta morir?"

"Aguja en mi ojo al dimitir. ¡Nunca decidir que lo voy decir!"**

Ambos separaran sus dedos y se apoyan en el respaldo del sillón a la vez.

"¿Amigos?" Adrien pregunta. Él tira de su camiseta y la lanza en el suelo frente a ellos.

Chloé rueda los ojos y arroja sus zapatos con un punta pie, sobre la camisa tirada. "Duh"

* * *

 ***Esta parte no la entendí muy bien, por si alguien sabe una traducción más coherente en el original decía: "He doesn't.** **Not really. He really wants to sit on his bed and do nothing but worry and panic and hate himself for not being able to do more. But if Chloé is anything, she's stubborn."**

 ****En esta parte la traducción literal era algo como: "¿Cruzando tú corazón y la esperanza hasta la muerte? Un palo de aguja atravesada en mi ojo ¡Pero como si lo fuera a contar!" (eh, algo así) pero lo cambié para que rimara porque si no, no era lo mismo.** **En el original era: "Cross your heart and hope to die?" "Stick a needle in my eye. But as if I'd tell!"**

 **Este fic me ha encantado y por eso decidí traducirlo :D! Pasé dos días completos (Y dos tareas no entregadas) rompiéndome la cabeza para poder completarlo, pero estoy más o menos conforme con los resultados. Así que está bien, supongo.**

 **No soy la más experta en inglés y sólo sé inglés básico, de manera que puedo tener un par de errores en la traducción. A demás he cambiado algunas palabras para que algún párrafo tuviera sentido en español. También el nombre de Adrien en los mensajes tenían dos corazones pero cada vez que intentaba dejarlos no se quedaban...**

 **Espero que les haya gustado! :D**

 **Me.**


End file.
